The first time
by LeighJ11
Summary: Daryl says I love you for the first time, but it's not quite what he was expecting. Rated M, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Another prompt fic 'Daryl tells Beth he loves her for the first time and get's insecure over her response' I have another prompt waiting to be written and** Tonight I wanna dance for you **is still on going, but I'm going to try and slow down now with prompts and write the next chapter for tiwdfy. I plan to upload every other day having a busier schedule, but I won't disappear because I love you guys too much.**

"Shit girl, c'mon, like that, just like that."

Beth grins as she squeezes Daryl's wrists tighter, sitting up as straight as she can while she alternates between grinding her hips and working them. Beneath her, Daryl's shaking, skin sweaty and burning hot, all bare for her, his neck straining back and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Above him, she grins, grinding down so her clit is massaged, his cock pressing so deep her eyes are watering from the sweet torture. Just one last flutter of her walls and his fingers are tensing, flexing to grab something but he can't because she's right on top of him, wrists caught between her two hands and her ass bouncing on his lap.

When he cums, it's in a condom, but it's nether the less inside her, making her tummy flutter and then his lips part erotically, his face tortured when he says, "Beth, shit, I fuckin' love you."

* * *

Jesus fucking Christ, she's a vision. Skin full of the honey glow emitted from the candles, her blonde hair a tumble of wild waves and curls from a downpour she was caught in before he hauled her inside to fuck her silly, even though somehow the tables were turned until she was riding him. Fuck if he's complaining. He's always topped her. Bent her over or screwed her into the mattress, had her on all fours and even fucked her with her legs pressed up around her head, which is his favourite position because fucking her like that is unreal. But tonight, she rides him, she controls him, takes what she wants and decides when he gets his.

It's not something Daryl expected to like because it's control and he doesn't sit well with anyone having it over him. Beth though, she's a different story. He'd give her his heart still dripping in his proffered hand if he could, if she looked at him just right. Regardless, the position is different and too damn much. There's been times where they've fucked and she's started crying after, sobbed in his arms after three or four orgasms.

No matter how many times it happens, he still gets scared shitless that he's done something wrong, that he's hurt her or gone too far, but Beth always promises that she's just overwhelmed, that it was _so_ good and that's all she can really say. Daryl's never really got it, until now. He thought it was just a female thing, too much stimulation or some shit. Damn if this position doesn't want to make him fucking cry though. From her heavenly pussy massaging his dick to her gorgeous fucking body over him, her naughty little smirk and her ass as it bounces.

But most of all it's the fucking control. The helplessness, the mercy he's at under her body. She could do anything to him and she does. Pins his wrists and bites his chest, licks his throat and his nipples, bends even further to brush her lips over his stomach until he's twitching. Not that he doesn't like it because goddamn, he does. The problem might be that he likes it _too_ much, that giving up control is something he's wanted to do for a very long time.

Now he's doing that and shit, he's not an idiot, he knows what it means, but in the midst of the pleasure his girl gives him, there's a burning panic underneath his skin, like a dancing fire trying to make him break her hold, grab her hips and pound her. Take control, show her who's boss, be dominate, be the figure he believes he's meant to be as a man. But he doesn't because it's too goddamn good and just for once in his damn life, why can't someone take care of him? So, he's a mess, a damn mess and he feels sliced open and raw; an open book for Beth's intelligent eyes.

So, he just says it.

"Beth, shit, I fuckin' love you."

He's cumming when it spills out of his mouth, his body so tense with the hardest fucking orgasm he's ever had and he feels like his soul has been torn out of his body through his spine with Beth's fucking fingernails. It's unreal, how hard he cums and he isn't no pansy ass fag but shit if he doesn't have to blink rapid fire to stop tears. Daryl expects her to say it back, even though he doesn't want to expect it because he doesn't want to deal with the rejection if she doesn't, but she does say it back.

Except it doesn't sit right with him, doesn't feel right because she moans, " _I love you too_ ," and then reaches down to rub furiously at her clit and he's so distracted by the way she answered he doesn't even enjoy her cunt squeezing him when she cums. When she collapses over Daryl, he doesn't move and then when he reaches his hands up to hold her, she rolls away onto her side, tucking her head under his chin. He holds her but he's frowning where she can't see, trying not to feel like some sensitive fucking girl, but he feels fucking weird, especially over how she said, ' _I love you'_ back.

It's the first time they've ever said it to each other, so shouldn't Beth be making a big deal over the fact that he said it when he was cumming? Don't girls get all weird over that? Shouldn't there have been some kind of moment, where she at least stopped to look at him and truly appreciate what he damn said? Not just throw it back at him and then continue on with her orgasm. Did she even mean it? Did she used to throw it around, before? Teenage girls said that shit all the time. Did she say it to Jimmy? Was she saying it to some other guy now? Someone in the prison younger than him, better looking?

Zach was around her a lot and she always laughed at his shitty jokes and bad impressions. Was it that little fucker? When she fell asleep, Daryl stroked her face with a shaking hand and he'd never admit it, not to a fucking soul, but he was ready to pray to whatever God or Gods or deity or shitty thing was around anymore, if they ever was, for Beth Greene to have meant it when she said, ' _I love you_.'

* * *

Daryl isn't talking to her.

At least, she's pretty sure he's not talking to her because he hasn't come near her once all day. He's never like that. Sure, no one knows that they're together, certainly don't know they're fucking, but he never ignores her. He always finds some way to interact with her, sometimes even drags her around a wall for a quick kiss and a stroke to her cheek before he goes. It's the biggest reason why Beth loves him. No matter what he's doing, no matter where he's been, who they've lost, how close they came to losing each other, he always takes two minutes out of the day to make eye contact with her and give her a big, beautiful smile.

She's pretty sure no one in existence has ever seen that smile and it does the craziest of things to her. Sometimes he even brings back little presents for her. Things she needs but doesn't think to ask for. Hairbrushes and new shorts when the days are long and hot, long sweaters when the nights are cold. Not that she really needs them, since the best present he ever brings her is himself. His hot skin and his smile that lights her up from the inside out. Beth's breath catches at the thought of his expression last night, his body underneath her. The rapture on his face, his watering eyes even though he blinked so often nothing spilt forth.

God, she knows that feeling. The overwhelming love and desire and pleasure, like her body is being split open and offered to the person she loves so much it hurts. _She_ made _Daryl Dixon_ feel like that and there was never a better time for them to drop the L bomb, in her opinion. It was perfect. She fell asleep content and for just a few blissful hours, safe. So why the hell is he ignoring her today?

She was so sure last night was everything she ever wanted and never knew she needed. Beth thought Daryl felt the same way, but all he's done is prove that's not the case and now she can't stop feeling sick with humiliation. Did he just say it because he was cumming? Heat of the moment? But it was so real. The look on his face was so damn _real_ and if it isn't, if he said it just for something to say, that will be so fucking unfair because his face shouldn't have lied so well.

* * *

Later on, she's wound herself up to boiling point and when he doesn't come to her cell like he does every night, she loses her shit. She storms over to his cell, feet nearly catching in the sweatpants she wore to bed since it's a cold night and Daryl didn't come and join her in bed, the prick.

She's so damn angry but worst of all she's scared because she doesn't want him to say he didn't mean it. Doesn't want to hear him say that he said it in the moment and now he's embarrassed or worried she meant it when she said it back. Beth's heart is racing when she yanks his curtain aside and she feels to shout but she still whispers.

"The fuck is goin' on, Daryl?"

He looks up from where he's sat on the lower bunk. "Why you still up? S'late."

Beth locks her knees because if she steps any closer she's going to strangle him. "That's all you gotta say? No excuses for why you been avoidin' me all damn day?"

He snorts. "Ain't my fault you said, 'I love you' outta some kinda fuckin' pity."

" _What_?"

"You heard," Daryl mutters and then he gives her a sharp look when she starts laughing.

"That's what this is all about? You think I didn't mean it? How could you think that?" She whispers as she kneels down in front of him.

He's eye level with her on her knees and they're hard, cut off, like he's protecting himself. "Ain't it?"

"Of course not," she laughs softly, gripping his knees. "I meant it. Didn't you?"

He stares at her, his eyes sweeping her whole face. "Y'know I did, girl. You fuckin' saw me."

Beth nods with a smile. "Why'd you think I didn't mean it?"

Daryl shrugs uncomfortably. "Didn't seem like a big deal to you. Like you hear it all the damn time."

"I don't hear it, Daryl, I _see_ it. When you smile at me; when you bring me things I need on runs. I feel it, when you look at me underneath you, fuckin' me. I hear it when you ask if I'm okay, what I did when you was out huntin' or on a run. I already knew. I knew before you."

He laughs but it's perplexed, confused almost and Beth laughs too because he's so damn cute sometimes. "Lemme show you," she whispers.

He frowns, until she begins to undo his belt buckle and then he smiles, that same dazzling smile no one else ever sees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Upload three!**

He's not insecure anymore.

He really fucking isn't, but hearing Beth start moaning in her sleep makes his gut churn. It woke him up, the erotic groans, the slide of her legs against the sheet and her fingers clenching around his bicep. She's still fast asleep, eyes shut and mouth parted, breath just a little bit faster than average.

For some reason, he imagines that she's having a wet dream about someone else. He has no fucking clue why, but he can't possibly imagine it's him she's thinking about. Why would it be? She gets him in real life, but dreams are made for fantasies and whoever her subconscious cooks up for her, is who she's enjoying now.

It's not her fault. She's sleeping, with no control over her dreams or her sleeping bodies reaction, but they fell asleep naked and when she spreads her leg over his hip, he feels the wet folds of her pussy. It's fucking weird, the feeling in his gut when her hot cunt blasts over his skin.

He feels sick, knowing she's wet like that for some other fucking guy in her sleeping brain but his dick stirs too because there's nothing sexier than Beth with a soaking wet pussy or the sounds she makes when she's turned on. Right now, she's close to cumming. He knows because he knows her.

Daryl's made her cum more times than he can every hope to count again, but something about witnessing a sleep orgasm for another guy doesn't sit right with him and he pushes his chest up, ready to sneak out of bed. He's nearly out, his hand reaching for the cover when he freezes in surprise.

He's not sure he heard her right, but yeah, there she is, saying it again, " _Daryl_."

Glancing over his shoulder to speak to her, he blinks in surprise to find she's still sleeping and then like a goddamn idiot, it finally dawns on him. She's dreaming about him. Whatever naughty things that her brain has made for her, she's put his face in the picture and she's about to cum in her sleep because of a dream to do with him.

Almost straight away, his cock stirs fully awake and he smiles to himself as he rolls her onto her belly, lying over her back to nuzzle his way between her legs with his dick. Beth comes awake practically from the second he lies on top of her, her fingers clenching in the pillow and her moan more conscious than her sleeping ones.

Daryl smiles into her hair and grinds a little against her, his mouth blasting hot air. "You dreamin' 'bout me, girl?"

"Mmm," Beth moans back, turning her head so she can look at him from the corner of her eye. "Was I bein' loud?"

He plays nonchalant, rolling his hips and feeling the flutter of her cunt. "Little bit."

"Said your name didn't I?" She asks cockily, fully conscious and rolling her hips back now.

Daryl hums back at her. "How'd you know?"

"You wouldn't be fuckin' me if I hadn't got your dick hard."

"Need to spank you for that sassy fuckin' mouth girl," he groans on a hard, deep plunge.

Beth keens through clenched teeth and spreads her leg even further so it practically hangs off the bed. "After. Make me cum first."

Daryl snorts, but he always does as he's told.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth's brought to alertness by Daryl's whimpers. Before she even opens her eyes she knows he's about to cum. Something deep and instinctual sparking between her cunt and her brain cells to tell her that the sounds she always hears coming out of his mouth on the edge of orgasm are what she's hearing now, and they're soaked in pleasure.

Her eyes finally do flutter open, but there isn't really anything to see. Barely any moonlight, no lights or candles. Just the darkness and them, buried in that darkness, nestled in a pile of slick, hot and naked limbs. She must have fallen asleep with her hand on his chest because now she can feel the race of his heart beneath her fingers.

For a moment she thinks he's awake because he's jerking, his muscles jumping and twitching beneath her body where she's slung herself over him. Except he is most definitely asleep, hands wrapped around her thigh hitched around his waist and cupping one ass cheek without any strength or grip.

Apart from his racing heart and quivering arms, he's completely relaxed and boiling hot, warming all her skin touching his and creating a pocket of heat beneath the blankets. Blinking a little harder to wake herself up completely, Beth stretches out her hands, cupping her fingers around Daryl's biceps and squeezing.

He doesn't react, so she knows he really is asleep but when she dips down her hand beneath the sheets, she feels how hard and hot his cock is, jerking against his lower stomach and smearing pre-cum all over his belly. Beth groans to herself, keeping her head on Daryl's shoulder when she curls her fingers more firmly.

Daryl moans in his sleep again and she really shouldn't because he's asleep, but she can hear how close he is, how desperately his body is seeking an orgasm and so she fists him properly and strokes him. He jerks violently and yet he still doesn't wake, his eyes closed she can see now, as she's adjusted to the darkness.

It really doesn't take her many strokes before he's fucking her fist, even subconsciously and she whimpers to herself, unable to resist dipping her fingers down to her bare pussy and playing with the rush of fluids there. Slacking a little on Daryl's cock, she pays more attention to herself, shoving two fingers inside her cunt without hesitation.

In sync, she rolls her clenched fist down Daryl's dick and curls her fingers in her pussy, gasping sharply into the warm night air, her sweat slicked cheeks and forehead clinging to the stray hairs around her face and neck. When the orgasm floods through her stomach, lighting along her nerve endings, she squeezes Daryl's cock tight.

He yells and it's completely conscious as are the first two squirts of cum across her hand. But then he jerks away and she's so lost in herself, in her limbs as they lock and her fingers viciously fucking her cunt, squelching out a deliciously erotic tune that she allows him to do it. Daryl's panting just as sharply as her when she becomes liquid.

Practically melting, her eyes struggle to open under how tired she suddenly is again but one look at Daryl's face and her cunt pulses desperately. "You just get off?"

She hums under her breath, slightly anxious as to his reaction. He jerks his head at her and she raises her hand like she knows he wants her to, showing off her cum slick fingers. "You know I'm gonna have to spank you for that girl."

Beth rolls over onto her belly and then looks back at him with a saucy grin. "C'mon then. I've been a real bad girl."

Daryl groans and when he rolls up on his knees, she sees how hard he still is, almost sore looking, veins bulging and the head of his dick purple with need. She whimpers again and spreads her legs, locking her knees with her ass in the air like an invitation. Daryl's more than willing to receive her and his eyes sparkle when he lands the flat of his palm on her ass.

Beth yelps and shoots up the bed, her ass tucked away and hips shoved forward, trying to protect herself from the next blow, but it doesn't happen. With more enthusiasm, his palm comes down again and it burns something fierce across her whole ass cheek and down her thigh, tingling in the tips of her toes and heel of her foot.

Above her, he widens his knees and she's eye to eye will his balls, so she reaches up and cups them, squeezes them with her fingers. He grunts and the next slap is a little off centre, causing his hand to slip and only the side of his fingers to strike her. It's a smaller hit but it still burns across her ass cheeks and deep inside her pussy.

Her cunt is already soaking, smearing along her inner thighs and sticking her together. Daryl smacks her again, the hardest one yet and she goes flat on her belly under the strength of it. Without giving her any chance to recover, he shoves his fingers deep in her cunt and curls them at the exact right moment.

Beth's mouth falls open on a silent scream and the tremble starts in her ankles but it climbs with rocket speed up her body, pinging off of her pulse and her veins, warming her from the inside out and turning her limbs to stone, compressed into one position of parted lips, balled up fists and locked knees.

Daryl lets out a choked, startled sound, his fingers flexing almost sub consciously inside her pussy, but there's really nowhere to go because she's locked down on him, holding him inside. The flex hits at the end of one wave and ripple effects into the second one, rocking her whole body once more until she spasms with it.

"Shit, girl. Ain't gettin' my cock in your pussy when it's this damn tight," Daryl grunts.

She moans and flutters around his fingers, which curl in response and give her another three seconds of toe curling ecstasy until her body unwinds and all the tension melts away from her. Daryl keeps his fingers inside her, but he doesn't move them anymore and instead hovers over her, between her parted thighs and rubs his cock against her asshole.

It's a pleasant, calm feeling and she bathes in it while he pants over her and teases himself with her tight, puckered ring of muscles, spitting every once in a while and gliding between her ass cheeks. Beth smiles into her pillow and reaches back to squeeze her ass cheeks together around his cock.

He chokes and loses his grip, falling down to his elbow and blasting his hot breath against the back of her neck. His hips pound into her, gliding his cock through her cheeks with vigour. She's not sure then, why she's surprised when the head of his cock slips in but she is and she gasps sharply.

Daryl makes a completely inhumane sound and goes still, spilling endless, thick and hot cum into her ass until it bursts past his cock and spills out of her asshole, running down to where his fingers are still in her pussy. Beth sobs thickly, her ass stinging so bad but her pussy feeling so good and her stomach churning with another orgasm.

When he's emptied himself, he collapses over, cock still in her ass and fingers still in her pussy and there's no other way she rather be.


End file.
